Electric fans can bring cool air to users in hot summer. When an electric fan is equipped with a mist-generating device, mist so formed can be blown in the air by the fan towards the face and body of a user. This can bring extra coolness to the user.
In conventional misting fans equipped with mist-generating device, fan blades are directly mounted on the shaft of a motor. Therefore, it is impossible to put a mist nozzle at the center point of the fan blades. There are two designs in the location of a mist nozzle in existing misting fans. In one design, the nozzle is located behind the fan blades within the circumference thereof. One disadvantage of this design is that the mist dispensing from the nozzle has to pass through the rotating fan blades before spraying onto the user. Hence, the rotating fan blades block most of the mist from passing through and affect the mist spraying and cooling effect. Furthermore, mist hitting the fan blades condenses into water droplets which will be splashed out in all directions by the rotating fan blades. In another design, the nozzle is located outside the circumference of the fan blades. The disadvantage of this design is that the mist coming out of the nozzle is far away from the center of the airflow generated by the fan. This reduces the cooling effect of the mist.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a misting fan, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the misting fan disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.